


Penguin Dean freaking loves Penguin Cas

by reaperlove



Category: Gay Penguins - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Fluff, CAPS LOCK, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Nesting, Penguin Cas, Penguin Dean, Penguin Pictures, Sea Lion Gore (not graphic), dadstiel, gay penguins, mature for language, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/pseuds/reaperlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's not even for <a href="http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com">SPN Coldest Hits</a>, it was just a little something to cheer <a href="http://fancythingsandgossamerwings.tumblr.com">fancythingsandgossamerwings</a> up. I hope it makes you smile as well :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Penguin Dean freaking loves Penguin Cas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zephyryllis (SupernaturalMystery306)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/gifts).



> It's not even for [SPN Coldest Hits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com), it was just a little something to cheer [fancythingsandgossamerwings](http://fancythingsandgossamerwings.tumblr.com) up. I hope it makes you smile as well :)

Dean has had enough. It was the third mating season he had fooled around with Cas instead of finding a female to lay eggs with and he had to admit, that could only mean one thing. He spotted Cas standing on a particularly beautiful grey rock and waddled over, full of determination [pic 1].

“HEY ASSHEAD” he shouted, his voice cracking with love and affection, “I FUCKING LOVE YOU AND WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIVE WITH YOU SON OF A BITCH. WHADDA YA SAY, WANNA MATE ME, FUCKFACE?”

Cas squinted at him [pic 2], his jaw set, and almost fuming at the beak he screamed back, putting all attraction and trust he felt for Dean in each word.

“IT’S ABOUT TIME YOU ASKED, ANAL WART! OF COURSE I DO!” He ran towards his new fiancee, beak pursed for a kiss [pic 3] “I’M SO HAPPY, I COULD RIP YOUR HEAD RIGHT OFF!” 

They had a good live together and spent the next year happily skipping along the icy shores, occasionally teaming up to hack a sea lion to death and make love besides its steaming corpse. But something was missing.

“I THINK YOU WOULD MAKE A GOD DAMN FUCKING GOOD FATHER, DEAN. WOULD YOU DO ME THE HONOUR AND ADOPT THESE TWO EGGS WITH ME, SHIT FOR BRAINS?” Cas nervously shifted his weight from one foot to the other. 

Dean engulfed him in big hug and cackled “FUCK ME SIDEWAYS, THAT WOULD MAKE ME THE HAPPIEST PENGUIN EVER, TURDFACE!”

They took turns caring for the eggs, mangled a leopard seal or two, ate a group of Antarctica tourists, time just flew by. When 35 days later their beautiful fluffy daughters finally hatched, they couldn’t have been more proud of the first words they chattered.

“FUCK YOU TWO, DADDIES. WOULD IT HAVE HURT YOU TO MOVE YOUR FAT CARCASSES AND REMOVE A SINGLE FUCKING PIECE OF SHELL, LARDASSES?”

Dean smiled widely at his mate and kids and cried one perfect single penguin tear. they were their kids, no fucking doubt. He wrapped his wings around his family and didn’t let go for a long time.

And they lived happily ever after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](http://reaperlove77.tumblr.com) for more destiel and more gay penguins.
> 
> Feedback keeps me breathing and is therefor very much appreciated.


End file.
